


Lilies in Hell's Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you know what lilies mean?” she asked him and Iwaizumi shook his head. She looks at him with fondness in her eyes, and rubs the excess dirt from his cheek and kisses his forehead.“They represent life, life beyond our wildest dreams.”“Don’t be so mushy.” he whines, and she laughs, before kissing him one more time.“I hope one day you find life Hajime.”





	Lilies in Hell's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> this creation of his story came from reading too many iwaoi stories i apologize in advance

There’s always been a patch of lilies in his mother’s garden, ever since he was little, he’d find his mother in the backyard. With her patched up wide-brimmed sunflower hat and dirt packed trousers, her sparkling hazel eyes that he gotten from her, she always told him that the spiky hair and sense of free will had came from his father, who passed away when he was young. At night, he’d see his mother stand by the mahogany trunk at the foot of the bed. She’d slid down and weep against a black box, Iwaizumi could never tell what it was, but he would hide behind the door and listen to her feeble cries, and couldn’t help but feel helpless. 

But that day, she was smiling, ear to ear. She dug up the dirt and packed the seeds into the ground, her calloused hands were covered in the green gloves that she used when she gardened.

“Hajime, come and help me for a second.” she called out to him, and he obediently, dropped his volleyball which was in his hands. He dropped down beside her, and dug out holes and placed the lily seeds into the ground.

“Be gentle, that way the soil is fertile.” she reprimanded when he accidently hit the dark dirt to hard. Her voice was gentle, her long wave of  silky hair flapping mindlessly under her hat. The wind almost it go flying as she laughed and it held it down.

The grass tickled his bare knees, grazing underneath him. The grass seemed to whisper to him.

_ Iwaizumi. _

“Do you know what lilies mean?” she asked him and Iwaizumi shook his head. She looks at him with fondness in her eyes, and rubs the excess dirt from his cheek and kisses his forehead.

“They represent life, life beyond our wildest dreams.”

“Don’t be so mushy.” he whines, and she laughs, before kissing him one more time.

“I hope one day you find life Hajime.”

 

**_______________________________**

 

 

And he did, Iwaizumi did find life, he found it in the form of Oikawa Tooru. The boy from next door, he was small and whiny and constantly stuck to him like a thorn in his side. Their mother’s often met to garden and chat together, leaving them by themselves. With his small figure, he liked to hide behind Iwaizumi, afraid of the world. 

Sometimes they’d help her with the garden, while Oikawa’s mothers was out, on the breezy grass with a pitcher of lemongrass tea, she would tell them about every flower she grew.

“What about this one.” Oikawa often asked, and his mother smiled, and let him touch the petals while Iwaizumi sat and watched. Oikawa’s brown eyes nurtured curiosity, big and knowledgeable.

 

_ “Why do you care about the flowers so much?” he rolled his eyes at Oikawa, as the boy looked up from smelling the Plum blossoms, eyes widened in surprise. _

_ “I appreciate beauty.” he said, returning to the flowers, carefully setting the pot into the ground. _

 

**_______________________________**

 

 

He remembers the lilies that laid on the casket, limp and unlively like his mother’s flowers. Dull black suits, and uncomfy chairs, the only family he had left, who wanted nothing to do with him. He had no one. Oikawa was crying, his mother and father, the sister somewhere in the crowd. Ugly tears, fat and burdening slid down his face. Iwaizumi had promised that he wouldn’t cry, a silent promise to himself; and Oikawa. 

The flowers surrounded her body, were nothing like the ones that they had grown in the garden, with no life, no purpose. He hated them, hated him. The doctor said it was the stress, of being a single mother, his father’s death. So it was his fault.

_ “No Iwa-chan, none of this was your fault.” Oikawa had wept to him before. _

**(but deep down, he knew it was.)**

His throat scratchy and dry, as lumps of mucus threatened to come up his throat, Iwaizumi shook and cried after, he was left alone in his room. The door locked, bangs coming from the other side. He knew it was Oikawa, but had no dignity to open it.

Dignity, that had flushed itself down the toilet.

“Let me in, Iwaizumi.” he heard, low and soft.

When he opens the door, they cry together, both ugly tears and broken promises.

_ I’ll never leave you Hajime. _

 

**________________________________**

 

 

10 years later, he stands in the aftermath of the rain. The droplets flicking down his forehead, picking up under his chin. The salty tears that once fell, are now sticky and dry. 

_ One lie, two lie.  _ At age seventeen, Iwaizumi was officially alone. First his mother, now his best friend was gone. He could see their sad smiles, at the sight of him. The accident, it only seemed like yesterday, the IV dripping, the flatline, a call of death.

**_(that night, he woke up restless, reaching out to the sky, “Tooru.” he shouted.” Iwaizumi then realized that no one could hear him.)_ **

He slid out of his bed, grabbing his old Seijoh blue-teal sweater, and shuffles his shoes on his feet. Quickly he heads downstairs, knocking down the photo by the banister, and he stops, turning to the shattered photo, two smiling faces. The past, broken apart. He attempts to pick up the glass, nicking his finger, and blood drips down his finger.

“Dammit.” he whispers. And moves on, the house was empty, boxes stacked upon boxes, photos taken down. Furniture wrapped up in cellophane. The house whispered a haunting, a story begging to tell.

He opens the door, flinging it behind him, the rain stopped a while ago, leaving print marks on the concrete. Iwaizumi steps towards the old patch of grass that was once filled with light and care, now welted. The hem on his sweatpant, now wet to his ankles but he pays no attention. The bed of lilies, still stood. Iwaizumi crumbled in front of it, a single raindrop falls on the petals, running down it’s stem. He thumbs the edge of the flower, and he hears voices behind him. 

A high-pitch laugh, sounding like summer. Beautiful and engrossed. He turns, he sees his child self, stubborn with a godzilla band-aid on his nose, being pulled by Oikawa. He stands up suddenly.

 

_ “Look, Iwa-chan. The flowers, they’re blooming.” he points out excitedly.  _

_ Iwaizumi snorts, but pays attention, listening to him chatter along, a look of sincerity on his face. _

_ “Do you know what lilies represent?” Oikawa asks, eyes shining and round. _

_ “Yes, of co-” he starts to reply, but Oikawa cuts him off. _

_ “They mean life, and innocence after death.” he says. _

_ “I hope one day we’ll find life even after death.” _

 

“You’re right Oikawa.” he murmurs.

 

“You’re always right.”

 

 


End file.
